Morning Star
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Renesmee goes on her honeymoon with Jacob and comes back pregnant. Can they handle all the complications that come with this baby like what a 1/2 werewolf, 1/4 human, 1/4 vampire will be like and Seth's strange behavior towards the baby? 7 years after BD.
1. Take it upstairs kids

**Yay!!!!! Finally Time for the first chapter of my brand new fanfic. I wrote and rewrote this chapter about six times. It originally started at Jake and Nessie's wedding but then i couldn't write their sex scene without laughing so I just skipped ahead to when they come home from their honeymoon.**

Bella's POV:

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and turned around. He smiled down at me.

"Nessie said that they're not coming home until 6," he told me. I had been staring out the window for about an hour now hoping that it would make Jake and Nessie hurry up.

"I can't help it," I told Edward. "It's been almost a month since they left for their honeymoon. I miss my baby."

"She's not a baby anymore," he told me.

"She's only 7," I reminded him.

"Technically, yes, but she's fully grown." Edward pointed out. I sighed and looked at my watch. _5:34. Only 26 minutes until they were safe at home. _

The 26 minutes seemed more like 26 hours and by the time it was 6:01, Nessie and Jake still weren't home.

"I'm going to look for them," I annouced.

"They're a minute late," Edward told me. "Just wait." I waited for what seemed like forever and finally the door opened and Jake came in dragging 6 suitcases behind him.

"Jake," I screamed. I ran over to him and hugged him. Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't like the fact that Jake and I were friends any more than he liked the fact that he was married to his daughter, but it was just something he learned to deal with.

"Bella," Jake shouted. He dropped his bags and hugged me back.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"She's asleep in the car," he answered. I was outside in a flash. I opened the passenger door to Jake's car and picked up Nessie. She stirred, but didn't wake up. I carried her into the house in the woods that had belonged to Edward and I when we were newly married, and layed her down on the bed. Edward and I had given them the house as a wedding gift so that they could live close to us. Edward and I were now living in his old room in the main house.

"How was your trip?" I asked Jake once Nessie was tucked in bed.

"It was great," he told me smiling. Edward glared and Jacob and growled.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled. It wasn't hard to guess what Jacob had been thinking about that had made Edward so mad.

* * *

The next day, Nessie and I went hunting while the rest of the family stayed home.

"How do you like being married?" I asked her.

"It's great," Nessie answered. "Jacob's an amazing husband."

"Have you thought about having children at all?" I questioned.

"Can I even?" she asked. "I mean, can half vampires reproduce?"

"I don't see why not." I told her. "Do you even want kids though?"

"Way down the road maybe," she replied. "I don't think we're ready for that yet..." I motioned for Nessie to be quiet. Far off in the forest I could hear an animal. _A deer maybe...no...moose!_

I grabbed Nessie's hand and took off running. In a matter of seconds the moose was dead and Nessie and I were drinking it's blood. We caught a grizzly and another moose before heading home. On the way I heard a noise. Another animal. I turned my attention to the sound. It was a big animal. Another grizzly maybe? But ugh! What was that smell? A large russett wolf jumped out of the bushs and pounced out me. I held up my arm to shield my face and he bouced right off landing on the ground with a thud. The wolf whimpered and gave me a look.

"Jake!" I shouted angrily. "How many times have I told you not to do that? Bad dog!" Jake smiled his wolfie grin and trotted over to Nessie. He motioned for her to get on his back. Nessie climbed on to the horse-sized animal and he took off running. I followed, trying to keep up. We stopped at the house and Nessie slid off Jake's back. I'd seen them do this many times before, but this time Nessie looked like she was going to throw up.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Jake asked after he'd phased back.

"Yeah," Nessie answered weakly. "Just feeling a little queasy." Jake tried to help her up but she shook him off her.

"Get me a bucket," she moaned. Jake ran inside and came back with an old ice cream bucket. Nessie grabbed it from him second before the disgusting red liquid spewed out of her mouth. Jake turned green when he saw the half digested blood and started to throw up too. Edward flushed the barf down the toilet and helped Nessie and Jake into bed.

"That was odd," I commented once Edward had come back from the cabin.

"You can say that again," Edward agreed. "I've never seen Nessie get sick. I didn't even know she could. Unless..."

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Holy shoot," Esme corrected me from the other room. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"She's pregnant," Edward said clenching his fists. He stood up and started towards the door but I held him back. I didn't want Nessie to end up a single mother.

"Charlie spared you," I reminded him. "Can't you spare Jake?"

"Charlie couldn't have done anything to me," Edward said laughing. Then he went serious again. "But I can do a whole lot of damage to Jake." Edward tried to pull my hands off his shoulders, but I wouldn't budge.

"What did you think they were going to do on their honeymoon? Knit?" I asked. "They're married now. It's none of your business what they do."

Edward relaxed and I let go of him. I turned him around to face me.

"Remember when we were first married?" I asked.

Edward laughed and crushed his lips against mine. I pushed him onto the couch and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Take it upstairs kids," Esme shouted from the other room. I rolled my eyes.

"That actually might be a good idea," Edward said. I looked up. Everyone was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Come on," I mumbled, dragging him up the stairs. Everyone was still standing there like statues, except for Emmett who was laughing his ass off.

**So what did you think? Do you think I made them find out Nessie's pregnant too fast. In an earlier draft I had Nessie know she was pregnant before she came home but then i figured why would she keep it a secret? Review please!!!**


	2. Oatmeal

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write a new chapter. After one chapter, I wasn't really into this anymore, but today I was upstairs and thinking, "I really want to finish this story."

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Ness," I said coming into Jake and Nessie's room. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Nessie answered. "I don't know what happened. I've never gotten sick before in my whole life."

"I think I might know what happened," I said.

"What?" Nessie asked sitting up. I contemplated whether to tell Nessie my theory or let her figure it out for herself and then decided I better tell her before she got too freaked out.

"I think you're pregnant, Nessie," I said quietly.

"Pregnant!" she shouted. Jake, who had been lying there fast asleep, sat up and started swinging his pillow around.

"Who's there?" he screamed. He flopped back down and closed his eyes. "Oatmeal," he exclaimed, smiling happily. Nessie shrugged.

"He says wierd things when he's asleeep," she told me. Then she remembered what I had said. "Pregnant?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Well, I am 'late'," she told me. "and Jake and I did....yea."

"Well, or course you did," I exlaimed quietly. "You guys are married. So you think I'm right?"

"Probably," Nessie said looking down at her stomach. There was no visible bump yet, so she was probably going to have a normal pregnancy instead of a one-month one like mine. "Who's gonna tell Jake?"

"Well, you of course," I told her. "You're his wife."

"What if he doesn't want kids?" she asked.

"Jacob loves kids," I told her. "Remember when you were little? You guys would have so much fun together."

"I guess," Nessie said uncertainly.

"Trust me," I told her. "He'll be thrilled."

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jake," I said, poking him with my toe. "Jacob." Jake just laid there on the floor, unconsious or maybe even dead.

"That's the last time I trust my mom," I muttered. I had just told Jake the news and he hadn't taken it so well, unless he had passed out from sheer happiness, but that wasn't likely.

I bent over and gave Jake a kiss and his eyes popped open.

"Pregnant?" he squeaked.

"You hate me," I said, looking down at the ground sadly.

"First of all," Jacob answered lifting up my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "I could never hate you, Ness. And second of all, why would I hate _you_ for getting pregnant. Afterall, it takes two to make a baby. It's just as much my fault as yours. And thirdly, I am ecstatic. I was just a bit shocked, that's all."

I smiled. "We're having a baby, Jakie!" I squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I know," he said. He picked me up and spun me around before setting me down and kissing me passionatly. I kissed him back and soon we were on the bed.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Nessie!" I called. I knocked on the door to our old house and then walked right in because nobody was answering. Bella had told Nessie the news and I wanted to congradulate her. Even if I wasn't very happy about how it had happened (actually, I was furious and completely grossed out) I was happy that she was happy.

"Nessie!" I called again. I opened the door to her room and stopped in my tracks. I snarled and moved into a crouch.

"Oh my God!" Jacob screamed trying to cover himself up with the blankets. Nessie ran into the closet and emerged wearing her bathrobe.

I shuddered and tried to get the image of Jacob Black naked out of my head. When I head what Jacob was thinking about my daughter I moved back into a crouch and hissed.

"Take it easy, Eddie," he said, calling me by the horrible nickname he had given me.

"Edward," I corrected him, trying to control the urge to rip him to shreds. I could tell Jacob was trying to push the thoughts out of his head without success. I couldn't take it anymore. I pouced towards Jacob but collided with something hard before I could reach him. Nessie bounced off me and thumped onto the floor.

"Dad," she screamed, pinning me against the wall. "Leave my husband alone." She let me go and then went over to Jacob. He kissed her forehead and tousled her hair.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

* * *

**Oooh! Bad Grandpa Edward! Possibly killed Nessie's future child. Guess we'll have to wait to find out what happens. MWA HA HA! **


	3. Kitchen Sex

**Okay, okay! I'm updating! Geez! Spazz much ppl? JK! On with the story!!!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

"It's too soon to tell for sure, but I think your baby's going to be okay, Ness," Grandpa Carlisle said, putting away his doctor stuff.

"Thank God," I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at my dad.

"Are you fucking insane?" Uncle Emmett asked. "You almost killed your own grandkid."

"Ya, Edward," Aunt Rosalie said, hitting him on the back of the head. "Way to go."

"I'm sorry," my dad said, rubbing his head, where Aunt Rose had hit him. "I lost my temper. It will never happen again. It's just...that _dog..."_

"He's not a dog, Dad," I said, getting up off the couch that I had been laying on. "He's a man. And he 's my husband. So I'd appreciate it if you would treat him with a little more respect."

"Way to go, Ness," Aunt Alice, whispered in my ear. "You tell him."

"I heard that," my dad said, glaring at his sister.

"You were suppossed to," Aunt Alice responded.

"Just don't let it happen again, Daddy," I said. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said looking at the ground. "Just as long as you promise to lock the door next time you guys...you know." Jacob smiled and my dad hissed at him. Everyone laughed, guessing what my dad had caught him thinking about and Jacob and I both blushed.

There was a knock on the door and I ran to answer it.

"Nessie!" Seth said, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed and squirmed to get out of his grasp.

"Hey, Seth," I said. Next to Jacob, Seth had always been my best friend. The three of us had done everything together while I was growing up...up until Jacob and I started dating at least. Then we had stopped hanging out with Seth as much because we didn't want him to feel like a third wheel. Instead, we ended up making him feel like an outcast. Recently, Jake and I had started hanging out with him again and it was just like the old days, except Jake and I were together.

Seth was the only one of the werewolves who hadn't imprinted, except for Leah that is, but she probably never would seeing she's the only female werewolf in history and she can't even have kids.

"Hey Seth," Jake said coming up behind me. "You got my e-mail?"

"Yea," he answered, glancing down at my stomach. "Congradulations, guys. The rest of the pack will be coming by tonight. I had to come as soon as I got the news."

"Well, don't just stand there outside," I said, opening the door wider. "Come inside, Seth." Seth came inside and sat on the couch beside Aunt Alice.

"Hey, Seth," she said, "How's it going?"

"Meh," Seth answered. "Leah's still being a bitch, but what can you do?"

Everyone chatted for a while, but I could tell my dad was starting to get bored. He like Seth a little more than Jacob since we weren't having sex and he had never tried to steal my mom from him, but he still wasn't very fond of him. Suddenly he looked at my mom and smiled. I looked over at her. She looked like she was concentating very hard.

_She must be lifting her shield?_ I though. _Aw man! _It wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking. She relaxed and smiled at my dad.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee for you and Jacob, Seth," my dad said, getting out of his chair and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll help," my mom said, standing up. I touched her hand and showed her and image of her and dad _doing_ _it_ in the kitchen. My mom smiled mischieviously and I tried not to gag.

"Gross," I whispered.

"What's gross?" Jake asked.

"Let's just say that they're not making coffee in there," I said. My mom closed the door and I could hear the faint click of the door being locked. Uncle Emmett laughed and soon everyone was laughing, except for me and Jake who were utterly repulsed. Now I know how my dad felt.

* * *

**I know that it is very short, but I can't help it. I just don't feel like writing anymore for this chapter...but the good news it, if the early chapters are short, I can move onto the later (more interesting) chapters sooner. Isn't that great? Because if I wrote a huge long chapter now, I might not feel like writing more for a whole week. Since this is short, I just might write more tomorrow. Does that make sense to you? Becaue it makes sense to me.**

**Oh and another thing: don't text while your walking down the stairs at the mall. Bad things happen.**


	4. Seth's Secret

**Hey readerssssssssssss!! Whats up? New chapter!!!!! YAYYYY! (i had cookies and iced tea for breakfast...bahahahaha!)**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

**4 monthes later**

_Hey Seth. _Jake thought.

_Hey. _I thought back.

_What are you doing way out here all alone?_ Jake emerged from the trees and laid down beside me.

_Just...thinking. _

_About what?_

_You know what I'm thinking about, Jacob. You can read me mind._

_Oh yea. I forgot. _

These were the times that I wished Jacob couldn't read my mind. I didn't really want him to know what this was all about.

_Oh. So it's her. _Jake thought.

_Can we not talk about this? _I asked.

_You keep putting it off, Seth. We have to talk about it sometime. _

_I know. I know. Just not now. Please? _Jake contemplated whether to make me talk about it or just leave me alone.

_No, Seth. _He "said" finally. _We're talking about it. I can't keep your little secret forever. Eventually, Nessie's going to find out._

I sighed. _We're not talking bout it Jacob._ I insisted. Then I took off at top speed. I could hear Jake's "voice" telling me to come back, but I ignored it and kept running.

I turned around to see how close behind me Jake was and banged into something hard. I fell to the ground and Leah pinned me down with her wolfy paws.

_Nice Job, Leah. _Jake thought.

_Traitor._ I muttered.

_What's this all about, guys? _Leah asked. I tried to conceal my thoughts, but she heard them anyone.

_Oh my god! _She "screamed"

_Thanks Leah. Now I have a headache. _Jake thought.

_Oh, boo hoo! _She thought sarcastically. She turned to me. _Seth, why didn't you tell me you imprinted on Nessie's baby. _

Yes, it's true. I imprinted on Nessie's baby. This will all make sense if you just go back about three months...

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Are you nervous, Ness?" I asked.

"No," Nessie answered. "Are you?"

"Me?" I asked. "Of course not?"

"Then why are you shaking?" she asked, giggling. The sound of Nessie's beautiful laughter calmed me down, but only for a minute. Soon I was back to shaking again.

"Uncle Jasper," Nessie called. Jasper was by her side in less than three seconds.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked.

"Jake and I are going to the hospital. I'm getting my first ultrasound. Would you mind coming with us to help Jake calm down?"

"Pssh!" I said. "I'm calm. Calm is my middle name. Just call me Mr. Calm." Someone honked a car horn and I screamed, jumped about three feet in the air and hid behind a chair.

"Oh, yea," Nessie said grinning. "You're real calm."

"Maybe you should come, Jasper," I said. The horn honked again, but this time I didn't jump.

"Let's go," Edward called from his Volvo. He honked the horn a few more times and we hurried out to the car. Jasper, Nessie and I sat in the back and Bella sat in the front with Edward.

Nessie touched my face and I could see what she was thinking

_Why are you so nervous anyway? _She asked.

"It's just, what if the baby's a monster? It's gonna be like half werewolf, a quarter human and a quarter vampire. That's just not natural." Nessie laughed her beautiful laugh and I felt my worries melt away....or maybe it was Jasper.

"None of this is natural, Jake," she reminded me. "Vampires, werewolfs. We're suppossed to be a myth. But yet, here we are. We just have to make the best of it." She kissed my lips and I wondered what I had done to deserve someone as perfect and beautiful as Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

**Okay, I'm just gonna stop it right here. Next chapter will probably continue with Jake's POV or I might just skip over the hospital part and go straight to Seth's POV. Bet u didn't see that coming, eh? (haha! there i go being canadian again!) I have been planning that for more than 3 monthes now. I am going to continue this story over about 8 books. I have huge family trees planned out. I have memorized them and when i'm bored, i copy them down again. I have about a dozen copies of the same family tree. I would post it on my profile, but that would give some stuff away and I can't have that can I? Let's just say that it is one fucked up family tree. And I'm not just talking about the fact that I counted Bella as being both Carlisle and Esme's daughter AND Charlie and Renee's daughter and that Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward and Rose and Emmett are both siblings, AND married to eachother. There is some pretty wierd stuff in there. I will put it on my profile once the series is finished. Now, off to go make another copy of the family tree. This one will include character profiles. HAHAH! Oh, and beware. There are going to be some pretty wierd creatures in later books. Wierd like 1/32 vampire and stuff. haha! it gets pretty complex, but i have it all figured out. LATER!!!!**


	5. Life Stinks

**Okay so i decided to skip over the actual ultrasound part because it would be super boring and probably inaccurate because i no absolutely nothing about ultrasounds. LOL! Well i no a little because i got an ultrasound to fix my shoulder once but nothing like in this story. So i skipped over to seth's POV...please review!!

* * *

**

**SETH'S POV**

She was beautiful. There was no other word to describe the little blob in the picture. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to the picture of Renesmee's little baby girl. At least, I thought she was a girl. It was too early to tell. And Jake and Nessie didn't want to find out anyway.

"Hey, Seth," someone said coming up behind me.

"Hiya!" I said spinning around in surprise. I karate chopped my sister and she pushed me onto the floor.

"It's just me," Leah said rolling her eyes.

"You scared me," I said sitting back in the leather chair at the computer.

"You've been staring at that picture of Nessie's kid for over an hour, Seth," she told me. I looked at my watch. She was right. "Is everything okay."

"Everything's great," I said. Leah looked at the picture and turned away in disgust.

"It sure is ugly," she commented. For some reason, that really pissed me off. I stood up and flipped Leah onto the floor.

"_She_ is beautiful," I insisted.

"_It _is a blob," She said, pushing me off of her. "Why are you so obsessed with that thing?"

"I don't know," I muttered under my breath. This was really wierd. Afterall, it _was_ just a picture of Nessie's ultrasound. It wasn't even my baby. What was going on? Maybe I should call Jake.

"Hello?" Jake said on the other line. He sounded sleepy. Of course he was sleepy! It was 3 AM. Everyone was asleep except for me...and Leah. What was she doing up anyway?

"Hello?" Jake repeated. He sounded annoyed.

"Hey, Jake," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Seth?" he asked.

"Yea, it's me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It's 3 AM!" Jake yelled.

"Sorry," I muttered. "But it's about your baby."

"What about it?" Jake asked, suddenly wide awake.

"I can't stop thinking about her," I confessed.

"So," Jake said, obviously not getting it. "I can't stop thinking about it either."

"Well, it's become kind of an obsession," I told him. "Anything like that ever happen to you?" Jake didn't answer.

"Jake...are you there? Has this ever happened to you?"

"Yea," Jake answered slowly. "The first time I saw Nessie." I dropped the phone in shock. I had _imprinted_ on Jake and Nessie's baby. How was that possible? She wasn't even born yet. I'd only ever seen her picture. I wasn't even sure she was a girl.

"I could be gay," I mumbled.

"Seth!" I could hear Jake on the phone.

"Yea," I said taking the reciever back in my hand.

"Seth," he repeated. "I...uh...why Seth? Why'd you have to imprint on my unborn baby? It's just..." I didn't wait to hear what Jake said. I hung up the phone and ran. I knew Jake would be coming over as soon as he realized I'd hung up so I had to run away. I phased into wolf form and ran. I ran into the woods as fast as I could.

_Where are you? _Jake thought. I tried not to pay attention to my surroundings or else Jake would find me, but when I almost ran off a cliff, I knew exactly where I was...and so did Jake.

I phased back into a human and jumped off the cliff into the water. Now Jake wouldn't be able to trace my scent. I swam to shore and went inside the tree fort Leah and I had built in the forest when we were kids.

I hadn't been here in years. The blue paint was almost completely gone and the posters and pictures Leah and I had put on the walls were destroyed...all except for one.

It was a drawing of our whole family. Me, Leah, Mom and...Dad. Well, at least it used to be Dad. One day, he had grounded me and I had gotten so mad, I had gone right out to the treehouse and scribbled over his face. Me and Leah had worked on it for hours and when she saw all our work had been ruined, she cried for hours and locked the picture in our "treasure chest" so I couldn't do any more damage to it. The lock had been broken off since then, but everything was still there and intact...except for our savings of course. The leather wallet full of change had probably been stolen years ago.

Even though the treehouse was old, broken, mouldy and full of broken beer bottles, it still seemed like the same old treehouse and it made me feel like a kid again. I wished I was a kid again. All you have to do is play and eat cookies. Much less drama. When I was five, I NEVER imagined that I would be a 20 year old werewolf who would later be marrying his best friend's unborn daughter. And I NEVER imagined that I would actually miss being a kid.

Life stinks!

* * *

**What did you think? I think I 'll do one more chapter after this and THEN I'll continue on what happens after the part when leah finds out about seth imprinting.**


	6. Confession Time

**Hey everyoneeee!! New chapter!! BTW this is AFTER when Leah found out. K? just so no one is confused.**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

So that's how it all happened. And three months later, here I was still avoiding Jake.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Jake asked. Him, Leah and I were all sitting around the table at my house.

"Because it's wierd," I told him.

"It's not wierd," Jake encouraged me. "Right Leah?" Leah just sat there. "Imprinting is normal for werewolves," Jake continued. "Even imprinting on someone so much younger than you is normal. Like me and Nessie."

"Yea, but Nessie was actually born before you imprinted on her," I reminded him. "What do you think Leah?"

"I think I'm the only one who hasn't imprinted now," Leah mumbled. She glared at me and then stormed off to her room.

Since Leah and I were the only wolves that hadn't imprinted, we got left out alot. One time, all the wolves went to the movies for a group date (well, i wasn't really a date for the wolves that had imprinted on younger girls) and Leah and I were stuck at home while everyone else had a great time. We'd gotten alot closer lately and now this was going to ruin all that. I would be too busy will the new baby to hang out with Leah.

"This is a disaster," I exclaimed.

"So, when are you going to tell Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Can't you tell her?" I begged. "Please."

"You have to tell her, Seth," he insisted. I groaned, remembering Bella's reaction when she found out Jake had imprinted on Renesmee. I wanted her to have time to get used to the idea before going anywhere near her.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "Let's go tell her."

* * *

"There you are," Nessie exclaimed. She ran up to Jake and jumped into his arms. "I missed you." She kissed him passionatly, not seeming to realize that I was there. I cleared my thoat loudly and Jacob set Nessie down on the ground.

"Oh," she said. Her cheeks turned bright pink. "Hey Seth. I didn't see you there."

"Hey Ness," I answered, glancing down at her stomach. It was still so hard to believe that my future wife (or husband?) was growing inside my best friend's wife. How fucked up is that?

"Seth has something to tell you Nessie," Jake said, interupting my thoughts. He nudged me forward. "Seth."

"Nessie," I began. "I have to tell you something." Nessie looked at me curiously. "I...you...you have spinach in your teeth."

"I don't eat spinach, Seth," Nessie reminded me.

"Oh right," I mumbled.

"What's this really about?" she asked me. "You can tell me, Seth." She smiled sweetly. It was hard to believe that a girl as sweet and beautiful as Nessie would kill someone, but I didn't doubt that she would when she found out the news.

"I imprinted on you baby," I blurted out. Then I braced myself for pain. Instead, I heard the sound of Nessie's beautiful laugh.

"What's this really about Seth?" she asked. "Because you can't expect me to believe that you really imprinted on my unborn baby. How is that possible? You've never even seen her."

"I've seen your ultrasound pictures," I mumbled. Nessie stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" she asked. I nodded. I covered my face again and waited for the pain to come. It didn't.

_Wow!_ I thought. _She must've killed me so fast, I didnt' feel it. _

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

_Damn! I wasn't dead yet!_

I forced myself to open my eyes. Jake and Nessie were standing there looking extremly confused. I laughed. Nessie wasn't going to kill me afterall. Suddenly, I heard a loud _crack._ Then I felt the throbbing pain on the side of my head. Then everything went black and I felt nothing at all.

* * *

**OOOOH! CLiffy!!!!! I'm allowed to have a cliffy like this because i've been updating pretty much every day since i started writing this story again. but im not updating tomorrow. nope! i will chain myself to a tree if i have to but im not writing tomorrow. i no everyone's gonna beg me to but i won't. i give in to begging to easily and i am NOT going to ruin the best cliffy i've written in a long time just so U GUYS can be happy! HA! aren't I evil? MWA HA HA HA-*cough**cough*. I'm okay! LOL! XOXO...or should i say OXOX? First person to figure out what I mean by that wins a prize: being announced as the winner at the beginning of the next chapter!!! OOOOH! Okay im gonna stop talking now. Click on da green button and review plllease!!!!!! BYEEEZ!!**


	7. Ashley

**[The answer to what I meant by "XOXO or should I say OXOX?": I have no idea.] LOL! that was just random. kk read my story! Hope u aren't too mad at me about the cliffy!! **

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth." I could hear someone saying my name and I recognized the voice but I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Mom?" I managed to say.

"Seth, stop being an ass and get up!" Now that voice I regognized.

"Fuck off Leah," I croaked. I still couldn't place that other voice and it was really starting to piss me off. Finally I gave up and forced my eyes open. I recognized the face immediatly, but it had changed alot since I'd seen it last.

"Ashley," I gasped

Ashley Harper had been my girlfriend in the twelfth grade. I fell in love with her the minute I saw her and convinced myself I had imprinted on her. I told everyone that I'd finally imprinted and even told her about me being a werewolf. I asked her to marry me and she accepted.

During the summer, she told me that she was going to Queens University in Canada and that she wanted me to come with her. I had been accepted too, but I had also been accepted into Yale and that's where i really wanted to go. That was when I realized that I hadn't really imprinted on her. If I had, I would have forgotten all abiout Yale and gone to Queens just so I could be with her. I told her that I loved her, but that I was going to Yale. She cried alot, but accepted it and moved on. Or at least I thought she had....

"You're still wearing the ring," I noted, looking at the sparkling diamond on her left ring finger. Maybe she had misunderstood. When I chose Yale over Queens, I had also chosen it over her.

"Of course I'm wearing it silly," she said. "I wasn't going to take off my engagement ring just because we weren't getting married for a few more years."

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed. I slipped back into unconciousness.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

It had been almost four hours since I had accidentally hit Seth in the head with that baseball and he was still in a coma. He'd come out of it breifly according to his ex-girlfriend Ashley, but then he had passed out again. I thought werewolves were suppossed to heal quickly.

"Emmett, you should really watch were you throw," Edward told me. "One of these days you're going to kill someone."

"I'll try to be more careful," I promised. "Why was Seth's ex-girlfriend here anyway?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "But I read her mind and it was full of hearts and rainbows and images of her in a wedding dress and Seth in a tux."

"Maybe she's trying to get Seth back," I guessed. Edward smiled.

"That's never going to happen," he said. "I read Seth's mind and found out he _imprinted_ on my unborn grandchild."

"Woah," I exclaimed. "I didn't see that coming."

"I know," Edward said. Alice slid down the banister and jumped down into the livingroom.

"You guys sound like a couple of high school girls," she commented. "Could you at least try to act your age...and gender."

I rolled my eyes. Alice could be such a pain.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"Seth," I called again. He didn't wake up. "What happened? He was just awake!" I exclaimed. I was close to hysterics now and Esme had to drag me out of the room so I didn't start bawling. She held me for a few minutes but soon I had to squirm out of her grasp because of the uncomfortable temperature of her skin.

Seth had told me all about werewolves and vampires years ago, so the cold didn't surprise me, but that didn't mean I liked it. Seth's skin was warm and soft unlike the cold, hard skin of the Cullens.

Out of all the Cullens, Bella and I were the closest. Jacob, Bella, Seth and I hung out sometimes when Seth and I were still seniors in high school. It was because of her that Seth and I had gotten engaged. If she hadn't gotten married at 18, I never would have even considered it.

I'd missed her since I had moved to Kingston, Canada. Of course I missed Seth more, but I missed her too...and Jacob of course. But now I was back. I had just graduated and as soon as I had, I said goodbye to my Aunt Ellie who I'd been living with for the past 4 years and moved right back in with my parents. Of course, that was only temporary. As soon as Seth and I were married, I'd be moving in with him. Maybe we could get a little apartment in Port Angelos...

"He's awake," Leah announced from the other room. I hurried in to see Seth. He was standing up beside the bed with one hand on the back of his head.

"Ashley," he muttered.

"I'm right here," I said rushing to his side. Nessie and Jacob exchanged a look. While I pondered over what the look meant, my eyes wandered to Nessie's stomach. HOLY CRAP! Was she pregnant? Last time I'd seen Nessie she had been three, but she looked and acted more like an eight-year-old. I still pictured her as the sweet little girl who had made me a necklace out of beads for my birthday. She couldn't be more than 7 or 8 now, but there she was, all grown up (and all _knocked_ up too apparantly)

I turned my attention back to Seth who was looking at me like I was insane.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh...nothing," Seth answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I graduated from Queens!" I told him excitedly.

"Great," he said looking genuinely happy for me.

"Now we can get married," I exclaimed. Seth's smile faded. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for.

"Even greater," he said, forcing out the words and faking a smile. Then he fainted...again. His eyes rolled back and closed and he hit the ground with the thud. Nessie ushered me out of the room and into a closet.

"What are you doing, Ness?" I asked. I couldn't help sneaking another peek at her round stomach. Yup! Definatly pregnant.

"What the hell are you doing here Ashley Harper?" I was shocked by her language. Nessie has always been the most polite little girl. Now she was...this.

"I'm here to see my fiance," I explained. "Is there something wrong with that."

"Seth is not your fiance," she told me. "When he left you to go to Yale, he was breaking up with you."

"_You're_ telling _me_ about_ my _relationship with Seth?" I exclaimed. "What do you know? You're just an overgrown 7-year-old slut who's pregnant with her 23-year-old pervert boyfriend...or is he even the father." Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground.

"First of all," Nessie shouted in my face. "Jacob is definatly the father. I'm 100% sure of it. Second of all, he's not my boyfriend. He's my husband. And thirdly, I may technically only be 7 years old, but I'm smarter and a hell of a lot more mature than you'll ever be. Seth dumped you 4 years ago and you still think you guys are engaged. Well I have a news flash for you, _Ashley_. Seth is taken!"

"By who?" I asked, stunned by Nessie's confidence. She had always been so shy.

"My child," I told her. "He imprinted on her the minute he saw the ultrasound picture."

"But that's impossible," I said. I was close to tears now. "Seth loves _me._ He imprinted on _me_."

"He left _you," _Nessie reminded me. "Do you honestly think that Seth would have left if he had really imprinted on you? Really? Or have you just been trying to convince yourself that he only left because of Yale."

That was it. I broke down crying and Nessie gave me a great big hug.

"I won't give up," I told her.

"It's over," She told me. "Not only did he not imprint on you, but he's imprinted on someone else now. Felicia's his soulmate."

"Felicia?" I asked. Is that what they were naming their child?

"I was thinking of naming the baby that if it's a girl," Nessie explained. "What do you think?" I scrunched up my nose and was about to voice my opinion, but then I realized exactly what she had said. _If it's a girl? _I burst out laughing.

"You mean it could be a boy?" I asked. "Seth might be gay?"

"I guess he could," Nessie said. "But I'm not sure it works that way. The whole point of imprinting is so that werewolves can reproduce and make more werewolves."

I didn't care if it was possible or not. I was going to use this to get back at Seth.

"Hey Seth," I said skipping into the room. I took the ring off my finger and tossed it at him. "You can give this to John. I'm over you."

"John?" Seth asked.

"Yea," I answered. "Didn't Nessie tell you? The baby's a boy!" Seth fainted again.

"Is the baby really a boy?" Leah asked me.

"Who knows," I told her. Leah smiled.

"Good one," she said. "Let's ditch this loser and go get some lattes."

"Sure," I agreed. I looked down at the man I had once been in love with. I remembered how I had once found him so attractive. Now he seemed funny-looking.

"Bye Seth," I said kissing him on the cheek. Leah and I walked out the door and I never saw him again.

* * *

**Okay so there wasn't really much point to having Seth's dilusional ex-girlfriend come back, but alot of this is going to be pointless. I just need to kill time until the baby comes so yea. REVIEWWW!**


	8. Confusing

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I've been working on some of my other stories. **

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

Oh shit! I really was gay! I felt like I was going to throw up. No offense to gay people, but the thought of _doing stuff_ with a guy just grosses me out. I mean, c'mon. How could I really be gay? I didn't act gay and I was still attracted to girls even though that little blob in Nessie's stomach was much more attractive then any girl I'd ever seen. Maybe Leah was just playing a practical joke on me.

"Hey Ness," I called up the stairs. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure," Nessie called back. She ran down the stairs and sat down on the couch. "What's on your mind, Seth?"

"Did you find out if the baby's a boy or a girl yet?" I asked.

"Still worried that you might be gay?" she asked.

"So you haven't?" I exclaimed. "Thank God! Leah and Ash said that it was a boy."

"There just being bitchy as usual," Nessie told me. "So, are you starting to get excited yet? I know I am."

"I've been excited since you first told me you were pregnant," I replied. "It's so wierd to think that your going to be my mother in law someday, Ness. Cuz like I can remember when you were just a little baby and now you're having a baby and that baby's going to grow up and we're going to get married and you're going to be like my mom practically which is wierd because you're only 7."

"Seth," Nessie said.

"Yea?" I answered.

"You're rambling. Shut up!"

"Oh!" I looked down at Nessie's stomach.

_I wonder what she'll be like._ I thought to myself. _I bet she'll be beautiful. Why wouldn't she be? Nessie's gorgeous and Jake is pretty attractive too. Note to self: Don't ever think that when I'm in wolf form or Jake will think that I really am gay even though I'm 98% sure I'm not._

"Hey Seth," Jake said coming up behind me.

"Holy shit, Jake," I screamed. "Don't fucking do that!" Jake was always sneaking up on me.

"Hey," Nessie scolded. "Watch your language around my baby! If you're going to be a bad influence, Seth, there's no way you are marrying my baby."

"You swear too, Ness," I reminded her.

"Yea but not around Gertrude," she informed me.

"First of all," I said. "You're always with the baby and I've definatly heard you swear since Jake knocked you up. And second...what kind of name is Gertrude?"

"I like it," Nessie said crossing her arms across her chest. "Jake? What do you think?"

"It's a nice name..." he began. Nessie smiled as if to say "told you so". "For a goose." Jake finished. Nessie frowned and I snickered.

"C'mon Jake," Nessie said dragging him up the stairs. "Help me find a new name."

I flopped onto the couch and tried to think this whole situation out.

_Jake is my best friend so that makes Nessie my...what? Best friend once removed? Okay, that'll have to do. And Jake and Nessie are having a baby who will someday be my wife...or husband. And since (s)he is the kid of my best friend and best friend once removed (???) she'll be my...grand-best friend? Who marries their grand-best friend? Now that's just sick...or is it? I don't really know since I doubt anybody's ever been in this situation before...except Jake of course...Nessie is his grand-best friend...sorta. Who is Jake's best friend anyway? Me or Bella? I'll have to ask him. Wait a minute! If I'm Jake's best friend and I marry his daughter...or son...that means that his own kid will be his best friend once removed (i think...) and that means Jake and Nessie will be my in-laws...and what would Leah be to Jake and Nessie then? Daughter in law once removed? Niece in law? This is fucked up. Oh wait...I forgot. There's more. That makes Bella my grandmother-in-law. GRANDMOTHER-in law. I've never really thought much about it but Bella's gonna be a grandma...and pretty much my grandma too...almost. And Edward will be my grandfather (in-law). People are going to think I'm crazy when I tell them that these two teenagers are my grandparents (sorta)...of course I can't tell them that. That would give away all our secrets...okay, focus Seth. What would that make Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper? Great aunts and uncles in law I think. And then Esme and Carlisle would be my great-grandparents-in-law...and...and...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

**I no i no, it's short. but it hink i explained this to you before...or maybe that was one ofm y other stories...anyways, im too lazy to repeat it. I spent all day in Toronto at a Jays game. (WE WON! IN UR FACE ORIELES!!!...i think that's spelt wrong) and my dad confused everyone by wearing his orieles shirt (he wears it to every baseball game bc he doesn't have a jays t) and a blue jays hat...and later he took his hat off and he was cheering when the jays won and all these orieles fans were looking at him like "wtf. are you mental? we just lost! Why re you cheering?" LOL! so that 's why im so tired and plus i have to be in bed soon bc i have my first day of VBC (vacation bible camp) tomorrow. no, i am not a kid there. i'm helping with behind he scenes stuff with the story. it's pretty epic...last year i got to push down a huge wall of bricks...well bricks made out of brown bags stuffed with newspaper but still...it was aawwwwwwesome! (plus i get volunteer hours for school...i only have 4.5 so far. LOL! another 15 couldn't hurt!) anywayz...night!! :-* o one more thing! If u think their family is fucked up now...wait until you see the family tree!!! I am posting the link on my profile...minus the parts that I haven't told you yet. i deleted all the spoilers but I'll add them in as I reveal more about the story...well it's more of a series really since i plan to continue it for at least 6 books....LOL!**

* * *


	9. Nessie and the pizzaice cream thing

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to write more. I just have alot of stuff going on. Me and my boyfriend broke up...twice...but the second time it stuck. Please don't feel sorry for me though because I'm happier than I've been in four months. :P**

**NESSIE'S POV**

Jake, Seth and I were sitting on the living room couch with a big book of baby names.

"Aaron?" Jacob asked reading off the first name.

"No," Seth and I said in unison.

"Abba?" Jake asked.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked at the same time as Seth said, "Isn't that a band?"

"This isn't working for me," Jake said closing the book. "We can't go through all these names. We just have to think."

"How about Milton?" I suggested.

"Ew," Seth exclaimed.

"John," Jake said.

"Don't even suggest that," Seth groaned. Ashley freaked me out so bad by saying the kid's name was john."

"Okay, no John," Jake agreed.

"Why do we need boy names anyway?" Seth whined. "It's gonna be a girl. I can feel it. I'm not gay!"

"Just in case," I explained. "But lets move on to girls' names for now.

"Annie, Pearl, Julia," Jake began. I shook my head.

"Cassidy, Lillian..." I suggested. Seth and Jake scrunched up their noses.

"Amber," Seth said absentmindedly. I didn't say anything. I just sat their thinking about it.

_Amber Black. Amber Bella Black. Amber Renesmee Black. Amber Felicia Black. Amber Tina Black. Amber Ashley Black...nevermind. Amber Renee Black. _Okay so I didn't have a good middle name yet but Amber Black had a nice sound to it.

"I like it," I told him. I crossed my fingers and waited for Jacob's comments.

"Me too," he said finally.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"So let's plan on going with Amber for now and if we change our minds later....we change our minds," I exclaimed. I was starting to get really excited now."

"Nessie!" Alice said poking her head into the room.

"Uh oh," I mumbled under my breath. I knew that voice. That was Alice's "let's go shopping" voice.

"Bye," I said running out of the house. I ran far into the forest hoping Alice wouldn't be determined enough to smell me out. I sat down under a big oak tree and listened to the sound of the drizzling rain. Then I smelled it. Far off in the distance was a deer. I ran after it, avoiding trees that got in my way. Finally I could see it. There were two of them, munching on grass in the clearing. I pounced on the bigger one and sank my teeth into its neck. The other deer was already long gone by the time I'd finished off the first one and I was nearly full anyway, so I headed home. I had a wierd feeling in my mouth though. I had never felt it before and I couldn't place it. I decided I should hurry home and talk to Carlisle in case it had something to do with complications in the pregnancy.

"Carlisle," I called up the stairs. "Up here dear." My grandfather called from his room. I was upstairs in a matter of seconds.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I have a strange feeling," I told him.

"In your stomach?" he asked.

"In my mouth," I corrected.

"Oh?" Carlisle said, sounding as confused as I felt. "What kind of feeling?"

"I thought for a minute, trying to place that feeling," It's like I'm thirsty, but I'm not. I could drink all the blood in the world and I would still never be satisfied." Carlisle smiled.

"Well, cravings are a big part of being pregnant," he explained. "But I have a feeling this is differant. When your mother was pregnant, she craved blood because you didn't like food."

"So I'm cravin food because my baby doesn't like blood," I finished. What was I going to do? I didn't want to eat food. But I guess I could do it for Amber.

"To the kitchen," I exclaimed, trying to sound excited. I really felt like gagging.

I headed downstairs and explained my problem to Jake.

"Why don't I just set everything we have out on the counter?" he suggested. "And then you can choose what looks and smells good and mix it all together for little Amber or unnamed baby boy." I reluctantly agreed and then started sniffing and looking at the foods that Jacob put out.

"This all looks and smells nasty," I told him. Then he took out a cold cartoon of something creamy and frozen. It was all white and pink and brown and it actually smelled quite good. The colours were pretty too.

"Mmmm," I said inhaling the scent. "Now that's good. What is it?"

"Ice Cream," Jake told me laughing.

"So that's ice cream," I exclaimed. "I always heard people talking about it, but never really knew what it was." I set the ice cream aside and started looking through the rest of the stuff in the fridge. I pulled out a cardboard box and examined the contents.

"Pizza," I said, recognizing the familiar food immediatly. Jake loved pizza. I inhaled the scent. It smelled good which was strange since I had always complained about the smell before. I put some on a plate and put a scoop of ice cream on it.

"Yum!" I said looking at the semi-appitizing-looking meal. Jake stared at it with disgust. Hmmm...Maybe ice cream wasn't suppossed to go on pizza. Oh Well. Here goes nothing!

I took a bite of the pizza-ice cream-thing and chewed it awkwardly. (Of course since I drank blood my whole life, chewing was new to me)

"MMMMM," I exclaimed, shoving the rest of the pizza thing in my mouth. I swallowed quickly and washed it down with a yellow liquid. It was sweet and sour at the same time and tasted good on my tounge.

"The wierd feelings gone," I announced happily. "And eating food wasn't even so bad. I guess after this is all over I'll go back to hating food. That's a little sad. I almost enjoyed that pizza thing."

What a messed up day!


	10. AN: Dear Readers

(This A/N was written on May 5th)

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the wait! I got kicked off my computer for not cleaning my room. The deal was I get the computer back when my room's clean. Ha! If you could see my room, you'd get why I haven't been on for so long. Anywayz, I finally got a chance to go to the library last week, but when I logged in I noticed all my documents had been deleted (cuz u can only keep em for i think 60 days) and the stupid library computer doesn't let you save documents, so basically I was screwed. Now I have a new plan: type my new chapters up on my ipod touch (like I'm doing with this) and email them to myself and the next time I'm on the computer doing homework (that's the only time I'm allowed on) download the new chapters. Then I can start going to the library about once every 1-2 weeks and copy and paste my latest chapters (which will be saved in my inbox) into the old documents I've already uploaded This will also give me a chance to pick up some new reading material. Any suggestions?

Anyway, now that I've told you that, I think it's time to catch you up on some things that have happened recently. First of all...I found someone else (don't shoot me). Surprisingly, these past few months I've barely thought about Edward...and I see him on my wall 20 times everytime I walk into my room. Before all you Edward fans start freaking out and you Jacob fans get ready to battle me for your man, it's not Jacob. It's someone completely differant. Not even a mythical creature this time. But don't worry I haven't changed that much. If you know me you should know he must be non-existant and completely unattainable (T-T) but this time he's actually in the same species as me! :P Have I stumped you? K I'll give you a hint. It starts with an A...and ends in a Skywalker. If you guessed Anakin Skywalker, you're right. If you didn't...now that's just sad. Go watch some star wars. And speaking of that, yesterday, well it won't be yesterday when I post this, but May 4th was Star Wars day (MAY the FOURTH be with you. Get it) And I bought myself a C-3P0 kooky clicker (u no those little pens with hair and faces). It's awesome! Anyway, yea I love Anakin more than Edward. (btw, edwards-gurl123 is not responsible for any heart attacks and/or strokes caused by that sentance) Why do I always go for the bad boys? First Edward who sort of qualifies cuz he's a vampire even if he's a good vampire. Then Damon from Vampire Diaries (the book not the show. I pictured him wayyyy differant) who is definatly bad. And now Darth Vader, the poster child for evil. Wow! I just keep getting worse and worse. The good news is, it can't get any worse than Darth Vader. Technically it's Anakin I like though not Darth Vader so don't start freaking out that I'm evil or something. Anakin's kind of a bad boy too though. Good boys are no fun. ;) LMFAO! It makes sense that I'd like Anakin more though. Edward isn't even my type. I like boys with blue or blue green eyes (strike one), blondish or brownish hair (strike two), and lightsabers (strike three). Hahah! jk about the lightsaber part...although he does look pretty sexy while he's using it...

Secondly, I just got back from New York last week. It was amazing! I got a Dolce and Gabbana bag for TWENTY BUCKS! (Pssh! it's not a knock off. What are you talking about?) haha! But then I heard that a few days ago they found a bomb in times square which scared me half to death because if that had been a few days sooner and it had gone off, I could be DEAD right now! Way too close! haha! actually it wasn't very close at all but still...Wayy too close.

Thirdly, I like cheese bread. (Who doesn't?)

Well that's pretty much it! Oh One more thing: I might be changing my name soon. I'll notify you before I change it and I'll give you an idea of sort of what I'm changing it to (can't give you the exact name cuz it could be taken.) but you can pretty much guarantee it will have something to do with Anakin cuz he's just that hot! so if edwards-gurl123 suddenly disappears from your favorite authors and anakins-gurl123 appears, changes are it's me.

So that's it! Bye! Hopefully I'll be updating in the near future. Love yous!

XOXO  
-Gossip Girl

JK! It's edwards-gurl123! God u people are dumb! Jk jk! ily. 3 Mwa!

EDIT! (June 9):

Couple more things. Did all you fellow gleeks see the season finale last night? OMG Quinn's baby was soooo cute, but WAYYY too old!

Oh and I have a boyfriend now. 5 days today! haha! yea it's the guy I've probably mentioned a million times before. And guess what? HE'S MY TYPE! Blonde, blue-green eyes, lightsaber...jk jk.

Well that's pretty much it! PEACE!


End file.
